Thilwohr
History Once one of the strongest nations ever, conquering over many enemies on civ wars, Thilwohr had it all. Thilwohr was able to unite a nation and demolish other nations. While Thilwohr was strong, it eventually fell. The AGM The AGM consisted of many different nations who did not want the Gallians to become the threat they once were. Due to them, Gallia was neutralized in the Gallian War II. Thorduar Thorduar was once a mighty city of prosperity. Built by mozilla561, lead by PIRANHA_E, and millitary strategized by jacop34(Acryic). The city became powerful. Many devices were implemented such as gates and balista potion cannons. Soon enough many on the server wanted to stop the prosperous new nation before jacop34 came to power. TRE united with the help of allies and attacked the nation. They started with the capital and it was sieged by wiktor920 and Taco_Man1000 first. Mozilla561 soon enough defeated the two and the second wave came with 7 vs 2. Mozilla561 and PIRANHA_E heavily outnumbered had to have the city taken. Soon later a group of warriors went and started reclaiming the mountain piece by piece. It eventually was reclaimed by Thilwohr and it went on another long journey. Soon enough the nation fell and wolfhound24 occupied the city temporarily. He moved out later and a player named dogs4war wanted to take the mountain. Mozilla561 and gasserdude managed to keep claims on it and in the end dogs never took the city. Soon enough Thilwohr was officially reformed and PIRANHA_E reclaimed Thorduar to be the capital of Thilwohr once again, but quickly the capital fell again and is a currently unoccupied stronghold. Laddeh City Laddeh City is a castle in the middle of nowhere. It has massive walls and is an unbreachable place. The place was never finished however before its mayor gasserdude quit civilization wars. It is now another city from Thilwohr's past waiting to be resurrected. After a lapse in cognisance and lack of activity the owners of Laddeh City left outsider permissions set to true. The town was looted by the glorious Compleks and his following. Many supply chests wiped clean of resources. The people of Laddeh City remain inactive. Fort Vulcan The current and mighty capital of Thilwohr. Owned by mozilla561 it is an outstanding stronghold. Built deep within a mountain and surrounded by walls it is surely a place to be a stronghold for Thilwohr. The main piece was built in less than a day and has been continued on ever since. With many pieces of architechture to solidify the building. It even has the, well, "innapropiate" axes of Thilwohr. The symbol of the mighty nation. The Thilwohrian Wars The Thilwohrian war was a fierce conflict between Thilwohr and other nations. Thilwohr however was the winner of the war, starting a second war. The battles of this war were the Siege of Thorduar, Battle of Fernux Tower, Siege of Tereul, Battle for France, and Siege of Fort (Fernux kings fort, forgot name). Each of these battles except for the Siege of Thorduar lead to a Thilwohrian Victory. The war was a grusome and slaughterfest of a war. Thilwohr was soon feared to become the new Gallia. The Death of Thilwohr The original Thilwohr fell because of wolfs annoying as hell army of alts. They were able to get every places coords of Thilwohr and raid them all. Soon enough all of Thilwohrs main resources were gone, leading into the result of PIRANHA_E quitting and Thilwohr's collapse. The Rebirth of Thilwohr The nation of New Thilwohr was born from the fire of its past. Created by mozilla561, it reunites most of the old Thilwohrian empire under one banner. The nation was very poor when reborn, giving BixNood the perfect time to attack and gain a MASSIVE amount of loot from a fight. To this day, these battles rage on in the Second Thilwohrian War, (the first one being the conflict between Thilwohr and TRE in December of 2015.)Category:Towns